planet_zibattlewarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoids Creation Guide
Welcome to the Zoids Battle World! This guide will give you aid in the creation of your own Zoid Partner for helping you travel across Planet Zi and partake in the Zoids Battles. Below is a couple of pointers that should help you on your way to becoming the #1 Zi Fighter! Basic Rules of Zoids Creation: *'No God-Modding.' Come on, man, you at least have to give your opponents a shot at winning. *'Keep it within the specific Zoid type's reason:' For instance, a rotating back turret is ok for wolf, fox, lion (also commonly known as Ligers in name), or tiger type Zoids, but can't be mounted on any other Zoid type for obvious reasons. *'Extra mounts are available:' a Zoid can have more than its build-in weapons, but the # of hardpoints is completely dependent on the Zoid's built-in weapons. for instance, a Saberlion-type Zoid can only mount 2 shoulder mounted weapons because of its fold-out mane blade while a Saber Tiger can remove its back turret for a total of 3 hardpoints, 1 on each front shoulder and one on its back. *'extra weapons and accessories can be purchased in the shops': As you win battles, you earn prize money, that money can be spent on mountable weapons and other accessories, like extra armor or sensors. You can also spend money to develop new Zoid models, but a limit may be placed on how many one can create. *'Starter Zoids': You get 10,000 pre-set credits for developing your own Zoid partner. you can also buy a pre-set starter Zoid for free at the Zoids intitute. Once you decide on either, build your partner up and head out to earn your fortunes and earn your place in the rankings. Technical rules: *Zoids are based off of creatures in the real world. You must choose such a creature, or a known mythical creature or a known past species, to base your Zoid off of. *All Zoids are capable of some form of melee attack, be it claws, teeth, blades, or a full-body charge. *Depending on the Zoid, special features may be added free of charge, for instance, a Pegasus-type Zoid can be equipped with a Magnesser Flight System at no cost to allow for airial mobility. *Zoids cost credits: when developing a new Zoid (other than your beginning Zoid), the size determines the base cost, $30,000 for small type, $50,000 for medium type, $75,000 for large type, and $100,000 for very large type. All beginning Zoids are small type and the basic frame comes free of charge. Special pre-built equipment other than what would be natural to mount on a Zoid builds on to this cost. Beginner Zoids Special Equipment is cheaper than usual, but is far less effective. *Size Matters: A Zoids' size generally depicts its effective fields. Small type Zoids generally aren't the toughest fighters out there and are pretty frail, but are, without modification, generally the fastest Zoids around, while a Very Large type Zoid often has the strongest weapons and armors, but isn't the fastest thing on the planet without special add-ons and is generally very clumsy against faster opponents. *Type also matters: Land, air, and sea zoids all have their strenghts and weaknesses. Land Zoids are general-purpose, can't fly, and suffer reduced performance underwater, Air Zoids are fliers that specialize in Anti-Air or Anti-Land combat. they generally have reduced perfomance on land and don't typically go into the water. Sea Zoids are submarine warfare specialists with limited flight capabilities, allowing for some performance out of water, but are generally at their best when immersed in liquid. *BLOX Zoids are expensive. It doesn't matter what size or type Zoid you're making, a BLOX type Zoid doubles the cost of the Zoid's frame size because of both the modular construct and the fact that each BLOX section unit requires its own built-in Magnesser Flight System for unit fusion and reconfiguration. *Double-function Zoids' performance varies. A Pegasus-type Zoid is capable of both land and air combat. On land, it's slower, but its weapons are more powerful. In the air, it's faster, but its weapons lack the power they have on land. This allows for balanced capabilities for Zoids that can switch between the land and skies. Category:Administrative